


Hope

by JK Ashavah (ashavah)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/pseuds/JK%20Ashavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something beautiful in the faith Teyla has both in herself and her new friends. Set early in season 1. Written for the prompt "second best" at <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com">100wordstories</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Whenever somebody asks her how she could abandon her people to live on Atlantis, Teyla can only shake her head, a sad smile curving her lips. Anybody who asks that has failed to understand the magnitude of the forces at work.

There have been countless people who whisper defiance in the shadows, say the scourge of the Wraith must be driven from the galaxy.

It was not until she met the newcomers from Earth that she believed it was possible.

And so she fights side by side with them. Not because her people are second best, but for their futures.


End file.
